


Handcuff Your Way To My Heart

by sugarbeat24



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dislike to friends to maybe more than friends, Fluff, M/M, working at Buzzfeed AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbeat24/pseuds/sugarbeat24
Summary: Isak and Even work at Buzzfeed and are roped into doing a video together. Lots of "oh my gods" and eyerolls ensue.





	Handcuff Your Way To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so once again I must say I am in no way a writer. This idea came to me and I wanted to see if I could do it justice on paper and this is what I came up with. They only person who has read this is me so I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> This is an AU, they live in California (therefore Isak and Even are both American not that, that even really matters). Also (girl) Chris and Isak are best friends because why not. 
> 
> I do not work at Buzzfeed and honestly have no true idea how it works. Everything I know about it came from the million of videos I have watched and I am sorry for any inaccuracies. All videos mentioned in this work (besides the one Isak and Even do) are real Buzzfeed videos and you should check them out! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Be kind because I was nervous to post this :)

“What about if we did another one of those handcuffed videos?” Magus suggested.

 

Isak was hardly listening. He was sitting in a meeting with Magnus and Chris, two other Buzzfeed developers and their team coordinator Joann. They were supposed to be brainstorming ideas for new video content but Isak was too tired from the late night before to actually contribute any ideas. Honestly, he hated these meetings, but he was glad it wasn’t a big team meeting with all of the content developers. Those were the worst. Hours of pitching ideas that never seemed as good out loud as in your head. Isak could really do without those. He tapped his pen against the paper in front of him mindlessly, still tuning out what was being said.

 

“Well we’ve already done BFFs, polar opposites, engaged couples… were you thinking part of one of those series or something else,” Joann, replied, seeming interested in Mangus’ idea.

 

“What about people who hate each other?” Magnus replied

 

“Okay, but who will we find to agree to be handcuffed to someone they hate?”

 

“Isak!”

 

 _Wait what?_ Isak’s head shot up at the mention of his name. “ _What_?”

 

Magnus ignored him and kept talking. “It’s perfect, we handcuff him to Even for 24 hours and see if they can survive without uncuffing or killing each other.”

 

“Magnus, this is a great idea… we’ve wanted to expand on that series for a while so this is perfect” Joann replied, writing something down in her notebook.

 

 _“Excuse me!”_ Isak all but shouted. “I am not agreeing to be handcuffed to Even. Also I don’t even hate him so? That makes no sense.”

 

“Isak you spent like 20 minutes at dinner last night telling us how annoying you think Even is,” Chris chimed in.

 

Which what the fuck Chris? She was supposed to be on his side. Isak shot her a glare. “ _I did not!”_

 

“Why does he have to be good at everything?” Chris was mimicking him. “I don’t understand how some amateur can come here and suddenly be so popular and have the best ideas and…”

 

“ _Okay, okay_ , ” Isak cut in, rolling his eyes. “Fine maybe I don’t like him that much, but that doesn’t matter because there is no way I’m agreeing to this!”

 

“Yes you are,” Magnus replied. “You owe me”

 

“ _No I don’t?”_

 

“Yes you do, Isak! I did that period video for you when you were sick, so you owe me,” Magnus shot him a smug look.

 

Well shit. Magnus has him there. Last month he was supposed to do a “guys experience periods for the first time” video that he hadn’t wanted to be apart of in the first place and then had gotten deathly ill the week they were filming. He had bribed Magnus into taking his place by promising to do whatever video Magnus wanted him to do next time. Clearly that had been a mistake. He would almost prefer to do the period video over being handcuffed to Even for 24 hours. _Almost_.

 

“Ugh fine, I’ll do it,” Isak agreed. He didn’t really think he had a choice at this point and Joann had been telling him he needed to contribute to more videos if he wanted to pitch his own video series down the line.

 

Magnus and Chris high fived and Isak couldn’t have been more annoyed. He needed new friends.

 

It wasn’t even like Isak hated Even, he really didn’t. He just had _a bit_ of a dislike towards him. He had only joined the Buzzfeed team a few months ago, but he somehow his videos got the most attention. Isak had been here for over year and worked his ass off to make content that was popular and to him, it seemed like Even didn’t even have to try. He could make a video of himself eating chips and it would get over a million views. Chris told him he was jealous, but Isak just wants his content to get the recognition it deserves okay.

 

While working out the video logistics with Jonas, another team coordinator, they decided it was a tad harsh to say Isak and Even hated each, and Magnus and Joann agreed it would be better to say the two disliked each other instead. Isak was fine with that; obviously Even wasn’t his favorite person at the office and he wanted that to be known by the audience, but he didn’t actually truly hate him. Can’t have their video be clickbait or anything, nobody likes that.

 

To Isak’s surprise, Even immediately agreed to do the video. He wondered absently if maybe Even owed Magnus a favor too. He never got the chance to ask though, after Even agreed the two were immediately sat down next to each other in front of the camera to give their introductions before they would get handcuffed. And well, Isak shouldn’t have expected anything less; Buzzfeed was all about making videos in a timely fashion.

 

 

_People who dislike each other get handcuffed together for 24 hours: Isak and Even_

 

“Even and I are going to be handcuff together for 24 hours,” Isak widened his eyes while speaking to the camera to add a dramatic effect. “We don’t really spend anytime together because, well as I’m sure it’s clear from the title of this video, we don’t really like each other. So…this will be interesting I guess.”

 

Even chuckled, “I’m actually pretty excited, it’s like a fun little experiment”

 

Isak whipped his head to the side to look at him, scrunching his eyebrows together.

 

“Oh don’t give me that look,” Even turned back to the camera, “Isak’s a pretty grumpy person so I’m interested to see how I survive spending so much time with him.”

 

Isak’s mouth dropped open. _“I am not,”_ he protested. _Seriously who was this guy?_

 

Before anything else could be said, Magnus walked into frame and dropped the handcuffs on the table. “Rules are you have to stay handcuffed for 24-hours, no taking them off and no switching hands. Good luck guys!”

 

Even picked up the handcuffs and examined them. “You ready for this?”

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Isak said, holding out his left wrist to be handcuffed. “Let’s get this over with.”

 

The cool metal clamped shut around his wrist with a click. There’s no going back now.

 

**Hour 1**

 

“So it’s hour one and we are at getting some dinner at a steakhouse,” Isak was speaking to the camera, showing him and Even sitting at their table with their food.

 

“We had to sit on the same side of the table and found that it was a mistake for both of us to order steak because we have to take turns cutting with the knife. As you can imagine, that’s pretty annoying. Other than that, it seems to be going okay,” Isak looked over to Even to see if he had anything to add.

 

“Yeah it’s going good so far. I’m pretty sure the waitress thinks we have some sort of kink going on because she keeps giving our handcuffed hands weird looks but she hasn’t actually said anything about it,” Even said with a laugh.

 

“Yeah, so far nobody has said anything to us, but it’s only been an hour so we’ll see I guess…” Isak trailed off and turned off the camera to get back to eating his meal.

 

Besides the talking they did for the video, dinner had been pretty quiet. Isak glanced at Even out of the corner of his eye; if they were friends, Isak would see if he had any ideas for a video collaboration. But they weren’t and Isak didn’t want to be outshined by the new guy so Isak continued to eat his food in silence.

 

“Even!” Isak shouted as he was pulled out of his thoughts when his arm got jerked across the table when Even reached for the salt

 

“Shit, sorry I forgot,” Even sounded apologetic but Isak figured it was all an act.

 

Isak rolled his eye in response. This is going to be a long 24 hours, he thought.

 

\------

“Alright so after this we can go back to mine and chill before Eva’s tonight?” Isak asked while they were waiting for their checks.

“Actually, on Friday’s I go mini golfing so…”

 

_“What the fuck? We can’t go mini golfing handcuffed!”_

“Isak, they told us to go about our normal routines and my normal Friday routine is going mini golfing, we have to go.”

 

“Oh my god,” Isak rolled his eyes. “We are going to get so many weird looks! I hate you”

 

Even laughed, “come on, it’s going to be fun!”

 

What had Isak gotten himself into? 

**Hour 3**

 

“We are on our way to go mini golfing because apparently it is Even’s Friday night tradition,” Isak shot Even a look before turning back to the camera.

 

“Tell them what else we are doing Isak,” Even said with a glint in his eye.

 

Isak sighed. “We are holding hands because we were getting weird looks from people but now I’m starting to regret it.”

 

“Don’t lie Isak, you love holding my hand,” Even swung their hands back and forth, smiling at the camera.

 

“ _Oh my god shut up,”_ Isak felt his cheeks heat up. _Why the fuck was he blushing? He doesn’t even like Even._

 

To Isak’s surprise, mini golfing was actually pretty fun. They filmed a bit at the beginning but it was pretty difficult to film and golf at the same time, especially when the other was using both hands to hit the ball. Isak was hyper aware of how close they had to stand to hit the ball and he couldn’t help but notice how good Even smelled. He immediately pushed those thoughts out of his mind though, _he doesn’t even like Even remember._

**Hour 5**

 

“We are at Eva’s party and all I want is to get away from Even for a bit.”

 

Isak was over these handcuffs. He had been standing here listening to Even talk about art or some shit with some dude he vaguely recognized from the office for almost an hour now. He just wanted to drink beer and hang out with Chris and not have to listen to Even talk about….

 

Even jerked to face Isak after hearing his camera confession. “ _Isak you hurt me_ ,” he exclaimed, bringing his hand up to his heart.

 

Isak sighed, clicking off the camera. “I just want to spend time with my friends,” he was whining but he didn’t care. “This conversation is boring can we _please_ do something else.”

 

Even grabbed the camera from him, turning it back on. “Isak is grumpy because – “

 

 _“Hey!”_ Isak shoved him with his right hand, which turned out to be a mistake because when Even stumbled he pulled Isak with him with their handcuffed hands.

 

“ _Fuck_ ” Isak breathed out, feeling the metal of the handcuffs rubbing against his skin.

 

Even regained his balance before raising the camera back up. “As I was saying before Isak _rudely_ shoved me is we are going to go do something Isak wants to do so he will stop being a grumpy child.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes and tugged Even in the direction of Chris across the room.

\------

 

“I’m pretty sure everyone at this party who doesn’t work with us thinks we came in here to hook up.”

_“Even!_ Do you have to film while I’m peeing oh my god”

 

As if the whole situation wasn’t already weird. Isak had been holding out on going to the bathroom but the two beers he had at the party had finally caught up to him. It shouldn’t even be weird, they were both dudes after all but for some reason Isak felt embarrassed.

 

“Well what else am I supposed to do while you pee?” Even called over his shoulder

 

Isak sighed. “Just make sure you’re holding the camera high enough!”

 

“Obviously. Anyway I imagine things would be more awkward if we were in public… actually maybe if we were in public and one of us was a girl… that would probably complicate things. Hmmm I wonder - “ Even was rambling.

 

Isak flushed, turning towards the sink to wash his hands. “Okay, okay I think they get it.

 

He leaned closer to Even, it was to make sure he was in the camera shot okay, and said “Anyway, we are heading back to mine now to sleep and – “

 

“ _What?”_ Even cut in. “We are not going back to yours, we are going back to mine.”

 

“ _No, no_ I want to sleep in my own bed thanks.”

 

“Isak I live like 5 minutes from here let’s just walk back to mine. I promise my bed has plenty of room for us both,” Even raised his eyebrows and smiled.

 

And well suddenly Isak didn’t really have a good argument to go back to his own place.

 

**Hour 7**

 

“I can’t find a comfortable position,” Isak moaned, squinting at the bright light shining from the camera.

 

It was 3:38am and Isak had been drifting in and out of sleep, waking up every time Even moved because he was so uncomfortable.

 

“This is ridiculous,” he said looking over at Even who was snoring lightly beside him. “How the fuck is he asleep right now? Let me tell you, trying to sleep with handcuffs sucks.”

 

Even chose that moment to roll over towards his right side causing Isak to almost drop the camera on his face in surprise to the sudden movement. He looked over at his arm, which was now stretched away from his body and awkwardly draped over Even.

 

He sighed turning off the camera. Yeah no, this position was not working for Isak.

 

“Even,” he hissed, getting no reply.

 

“Even,” louder this time, and still nothing.

 

 _“EVEN,”_ he added a small kick to Even’s legs, causing Even to jerk awake.

 

“ _What the fuck,”_ his voice was rough and laced with sleep.

 

“Evennnnn I can’t sleep, I’m so uncomfortable and you keep pulling my arm can we please take the handcuffs off?”

 

Even groaned before shifting towards him. “Isak no, we’ve made it this far we are not taking them off. We are going to make this work.”

 

Even pulled Isak towards him so they were both on their sides facing each other, faces just centimeters apart. He searched his face in the darkness before further pulling Isak against him till Isak’s head was against his chest.

 

“I think this is the best option,” he murmured into Isak’s hair, wrapping his non-handcuffed arm around Isak’s waist.

 

Isak tensed, _this is not how two people who didn’t like each other should behave_. Even seemed to have no intention of letting go and Isak was too tired to fight him. He sighed into his chest, breathing him in before letting himself relax and succumb to much needed sleep.

 

**Hour 15**

 

To Isak’s surprise, he woke up feeling refreshed and ready to spend another day with Even. He had gone into this thinking that as the hours ticked by he would find himself getting more and more annoyed by everything Even did but for some reason he actually found Even to be quite endearing? Like okay, maybe Even wasn’t as bad as Isak made him out to be and maybe he wasn’t a snotty know it all like Isak had originally thought. _He can be wrong about things sometimes okay?_

 

“ _We survived sleeping handcuffed_!” Even announced to the camera as they stepped into the bathroom. He sounded very proud of them.

 

“Now onto a slightly more difficult task… it’s shower time,” Even said while pulling off his shirt.

 

“Obviously I can’t completely take it off so it’s just going to hang here while I shower,” he held up their hands laughing, looking at his shirt hanging between them.

 

“Alright give me the camera,” Isak said with a laugh of his own, pushing him towards the shower. “Let’s get this over with, I’m hungry.”

 

In reality he didn’t want Even to catch him staring at his naked chest, not that he would ever admit it, but Even looked quite nice without a shirt.

 

Even pulled the curtain closed and threw his pants and boxes outside, turning on the water.

 

“Don’t use up all the hot water!” Isak called.

 

The only response he got back was the opening line of One Direction’s _what makes you beautiful_ , slightly off key.

 

Isak rolled his eyes at the camera as if to say ‘see what I have to deal with’ before clicking it off and joining Even’s singing.

 

**Hour 16**

 

“Isak tried to help me make eggs this morning and as you can see that didn’t turn out very well,” Even panned the camera to the lump of yellow on pan that were supposed to be the eggs.

 

“Cooking is pretty difficult when you are handcuffed to someone and it is even more difficult when one of you can’t cook to save his life,” Even shot Isak a look.

 

“Heyyyyyy,” Isak said with an offended tone to his voice. “What are you talking about I can cook!”

 

“Isak, look at these eggs! They look awful. Besides I saw you crack them into the pan and I know you got shell in there.”

 

Isak wanted to argue but Even was right. He couldn’t cook and it didn’t matter that Even gave him instructions the whole time, he still managed to royally fuck up their eggs. Isak had insisted on making the eggs since his dominate hand wasn’t handcuffed and he thought it would make things easier for both of them. Clearly that had been a mistake.

 

“How about we try this again but you just stand back and let me do it so we don’t have any more disasters,” Even teased.

 

Isak nodded in agreement. He was starving and he knew himself well enough to know he would probably mess the next set of eggs up just as bad. He was perfectly content with standing back and letting Even take it away this time.

  

 **Hour 18**  

“We could watch a movie? Relax a little bit?”

 

“Okay,” Isak agreed.

 

They had finished eating the new batch of eggs Even made, which were delicious by the way, and Isak was ready to chill after the whole breakfast debacle. When he didn’t have to work, Saturday’s were for lying around doing nothing and he was glad Even seemed to feel the same way.

 

“Did you have something in mind?” he asked.

 

“Did my heart love ‘til now? Forswear its sight, For I never saw true beauty ‘til this night,” Even replied, giving Isak a smile.

 

Which… _what the fuck?_ “I… what?”

 

“Romeo and Juliet?” Even was looking at him expectantly.

 

“Oh… I’ve never seen that,” Isak thinks that sounds like the kind of movie Chris would watch.

 

“ _You’ve never seen one of the greatest movies directed by the great Baz Luhrmann, my all time favorite movie director?”_ Even was shocked, his voice raising a few octaves. “We are changing that right now, come on let’s go, no excuses”

 

Even pulled Isak into his room, grabbing his laptop off his desk before bringing them both to sit on the bed. He loaded up the movie and Isak settled against the headboard.

 

“You’re going to like this movie, trust me,” Even said, before pressing play and leaning into Isak’s side. _They had to sit close because of the handcuffs okay._

 

\------

 

“ _Isak are you crying?”_

 

“ _No,_ ” Isak sniffed, swiping at his eyes with his non-handcuffed hand.

 

“Oh my god you are,” Even turned to look at him with what seemed to be a fond expression.

 

“I just… why did they both have to die? _What the fuck kind of movie is this Even!”_

 

Even pulled him close into a sort of hug, running his hand through Isak’s hair. “But did you like it?”

 

Isak sniffled into his shoulder, enjoying Even’s warmth. “Yeah,” he replied, “I really did.”

 

**Hour 22**

 

They were still lying on Even’s bed killing the last hour or so before they needed to head back to the office to have their handcuffs removed. Iask was mindlessly scrolling through Instagram when he heard Even say his name.

 

“Hmmm, “ he asked without looking away from his screen

 

“ Are you a parking ticket because you’ve got FINE written all over you?”

 

“ _What the fuck,”_ Isak’s head shot up and he noticed Even was filming them, laughing.

 

“Oh my god Even, you are so weird,” he shouted, trying his best to sound annoyed but failing when he erupted in a fit of giggles. Honestly where did he come up with this stuff?

Even smiled at that and said, “are you a banana, because I find you so a-peel-ing.”

 

“Do you see what I have to deal with?” Isak groaned to the camera, bringing his hand up to his forehead in a face palm.

 

“Don’t lie Isak, you love it! We gotta savor our last moments together,” Even’s eyes crinkled and he turned off the camera, shuffling close to Isak and resting his head on his shoulder.

 

This is nice Isak thought, really nice.

**Hour 23**

 

“Isak can I ask you something?”

 

They were on their way to Buzzfeed to get their handcuffs removed as the 24 hours was almost up. They were holding hands again but if anyone asked Isak would say it was just to avoid weird looks from strangers.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Why do you hate me?” Even’s voice had gotten quiet as he asked the question.

 

Isak’s heart dropped a little and he pulled them to a stop, ‘Even, I don’t hate you.”

 

Even gave him a look.

 

“No really I promise, I don’t and I never did. Yeah I didn’t like you that much before this but…” he trailed off and Even just stared at him, not saying a word.

 

“It’s kind of embarrassing and stupid,” Isak said looking down at his feet.

 

When Even still didn’t say anything, he forced himself to keep talking.

 

“I just, like I said it’s embarrassing… so um basically I was jealous when you first got here because your videos got so many views and you come up with really good content and I’ve been working here longer than you and, and I don’t know I feel like I can’t compare,” Isak knew he was talking too fast but he couldn’t help it. He needed Even to know that he didn’t actually hate him.

 

“Isak, hey Isak, look at me,” Even sounded desperate so Isak looked up into Even’s eyes, which were looking back at him filled with compassion.

 

“You make amazing content, your videos were of the reasons I wanted to work at Buzzfeed.”

 

Isak scoffed at that.

 

“ _No I’m serious!_ I watched all your videos before I got my job there and I love everything you make. You are funny and creative and I take inspiration from you with a lot of my own stuff. And honestly I think people watch my videos because they think I’m hot or something.”

 

Isak laughed, breaking up the tension that had built up, “well that’s definitely a perk.”

 

“ _Are you calling me hot Isak_?” Even gasped, eyes going comically wide.

 

“Of course not!” Isak felt his cheeks heating up, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

“You are! You think I’m hot!”

 

“Oh my god, let’s just keep going please,” Isak laughed and pulled Even in the direction of the building. “But really, I don’t hate you I promise,” he gave Even a smile.

 

Even raised his eyebrows and winked in return.

 

\------

 

Isak and Even were sat in front of the camera doing their ending interview before being able to get their handcuffs removed.

 

“So how do you guys feel,” Magnus prompted from the other side of the camera.

 

“I feel good, excited to get these handcuffs off and be able to change my shirt,” Isak laughed, because yes he had been wearing the same shirt for 24 hours and it definitely time for a fresh one.

 

“I’m proud of us for actually surviving the 24 hours, got a little shaky there in the night, but we made it,” Even looked to Isak shooting him a grin.

 

“So what’s the verdict then? Still dislike each other?” Magnus jumped in.

 

Isak tore his eyes off of Even’s face before saying, “surprisingly this whole experience made me actually kinda like Even? Like you would think after 24 hours together I would be annoyed by him but I’m not? Like sure my wrist kind of hurts and sleeping was a little tough but overall it could have been way worse.”

 

“Awwww Isak you kinda like me,” Even knocked their shoulders together playfully.

 

“ _Oh, shut up,”_ Isak rolled his eyes. “Can we have the key now please so I can get away from this weirdo.”

 

\------

 

“Wait, I never asked why you agreed to be handcuffed to me if you didn’t like me. You didn’t owe Magnus a favor too did you?” Isak joked.

 

They had just left building and were about to go their separate ways when Isak remembered he never asked how Even got roped into the video in the first place and he was curious how Magnus managed to pull this off.

 

“I never disliked you Isak, I agreed to the video to spend more time with you,” Even gave him a signature eyebrow raise.

 

 _“What…?”_ Isak’s mouth fell open in surprise.

 

Even shrugged. “Yeah Magnus came to me and said they wanted to handcuff us together for 24 hours since we ‘disliked each other and I just didn’t correct him. I’ve wanted to spend time with you since my first day but you never seemed interested. Perfect opportunity right there.”

 

Isak stepped forward, getting into Even’s space “You like me, you really like me,” he was smiling so big his face might actually split in half.

 

“Yes I do,” Even said, before he grabbed his face, bringing their lips together.

 

This kiss was brief, nothing crazy, but it was soft, gentle and hands down one of the best first kisses Isak had ever had.

They pulled apart, both smiling like idiots.

 

“Why don’t you come back to mine so I can show you more of Baz’s greatest works.”

 

“I would love to,” and this time when Isak grabbed Even’s hand to walk down the street, he couldn’t blame the handcuffs, and he didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Note - I know it would have been canon compliant to have Even sing 5 fine frokner in the shower but since they are not Norwegian in this story that would have made no sense. I decided what makes you beautiful was a good, cheesy alternative.


End file.
